Stringed instruments, such as guitars, have had the same configuration for many years. In known guitars, the headstock is located at the end of the guitar neck farthest from the body. It is fitted with tuner posts that adjust the tension of the strings, which in turn affects the pitch. One traditional tuner layout is “3+3”, in which each side of the headstock has three tuner posts or tuners. In many applications, the strings extend from the nut of the guitar to the tuners which are positioned in slots. However, the slots provide structural limitations to the head or headstock.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide a headstock in which the traditional structural limitations are eliminated.